Exile
by Ender2
Summary: In an attempt to protect the Temple, ObiWan is exiled from the Jedi Order and blames QuiGon for his banishment. Now QuiGon must find a way to bring ObiWan back as they are captured by the man who originally set up ObiWan. FINISHED!
1. Chapter 1

Official Disclaimer: All places, things, and characters belong to Lucasfilm and are being used without permission. No copyright infringement is intended and I am not receiving money for this fic.  
  
Author's Note: I don't know whether to continue this, but if I do this will most likely be updated once a week, time permitting. Reviews might help (hint, hint...), and I'll try as hard as I can to finish it as soon as possible if I continue it. This is pretty different that my other fics, a bit more angsty emotion-wise. Tell me what you think, and don't forget to review; comments and suggestions about what you think should happen are great. Thanks!  
  
Also, a huge thanks to my awesome editor, Scully. Your suggestions were a huge help.  
  
  
Exile  
  
By Ender  
  
  
Prologue  
  
Obi-Wan Kenobi, usually a stoic and composed person in public, felt long, wet tears start to flow down his red face, leaving burning trails of saltwater. Never in his entire life had he felt more destroyed than at this moment, standing frozen in front of the Jedi Council. It had taken them only seconds and a few quietly spoken words to completely obliterate the work and dedication he had adhered to his entire life, twenty long years of training.  
  
"Under the circumstances, we feel you must be released," Ki-Adi-Mundi had stated, "for the safety of the Temple." Why? he wanted to scream, scream until his throat was ragged and bloody and he could no longer utter the pleading words. Why, if I'm not to blame? Why?   
  
However, it was not appropriate for an advanced Jedi Padawan to beg, so he remained silent and let himself implode, blocking out all sensation. Obi-Wan felt his very soul wither and turn to ash as he stood frozen in the moment of silence, blood rushing painfully through his ears.  
  
"We will give you transport to your planet of choice and enough to start a new life there," Mace Windu continued in a drone, his words hanging lifeless in the stale air.   
  
But I don't want to start a new life, Obi-Wan's inner voice raged, and for all of his masterful control he could barely quash what he felt from rising to the surface.  
  
"So sorry, we are," Yoda chimed in, his voice a mournful tone that Obi-Wan had never heard him use before, "A promising student, you are. A great loss this will be."  
  
You have no idea what loss is, the voice inside of him sneered, none of you. Obi-Wan was stunned at its forcefulness.  
  
The Padawan's senses, now almost deadened by pain, faintly picked up a tiny motion to his right. It was his master, Qui-Gon Jinn, uncomfortably shifting his weight, something he had never done before the High Council. Obi-Wan's heart raced, nearly pulsing out of his chest as he regained the smallest sliver of hope. In the past, Qui-Gon had argued with the Council over their decisions, some of them less grave than this. He had argued and won. At this point, only his Master could help Obi-Wan.  
  
The Padawan waited, muscles tense, jaw locked, listening for his Mater's deep bass to start a protest. Qui-Gon would challenge the Council, show them why their ruling was wrong. It wasn't Obi-Wan's fault that the Temple was being attacked by an unknown force, he would say, the Padawan had been cleared of any suspicion. Why should he be banished, he would go on, if it only seems that the culprit was trying to get at Obi-Wan, to see him wronged against?   
  
Precious seconds ticked by in the deathly silence as Obi-Wan waited to be saved from the dreadful fate that would await him after his dismissal. Slowly, his eyes grew wider as he realized that Qui-Gon was not going to speak.  
  
/Master?/ Obi-Wan tried to speak to his Master over their training bond. /Master, you don't agree with them, do you?/   
  
His shocked words were blocked by Qui-Gon's impenetrable shields, shields he only raised when he was feeling pain. Incredulous, Obi-Wan felt all hope melt away and a pit of dread open in his stomach.  
  
Knowing he now had to answer, Obi-Wan composed himself and waited for his final dismissal.  
  
"May the Force be with you, Obi-Wan Kenobi," Yoda's praising voice rang out in the chamber, a small salute to one of his favorite students.   
  
"Thank you, Master."  
  
Obi-Wan forced his stiff back to bend and bowed one last time, then turned sharply on his heel and strode out of the chamber feelings like a broken man. He had never known this degree of exhaustion and pain. Once he was outside of the chamber and the doors had swished shut, Obi-Wan half leaned, half collapsed against the nearest shining silver wall, stinging tears streaming down his cheeks.  
  
Trying to clear his sudden bout of dizziness, Obi-Wan closed his eyes, staring at his eyelids. This could not be happening. He heard the soft steps of his Master, no, former Master, approaching from his right. Obi-Wan gathered himself and stood up straight, heading for the balcony on the other side of the spire. He couldn't face Qui-Gon now.  
  
"Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon's voice pleaded, "Wait." Obi-Wan kept walking to the railing, then grabbed it tightly with both palms. He ignored Qui-Gon completely. "Padawan, look at me."  
  
Obi-Wan turned his head quickly, still grabbing at the railing desperately while he stared at Qui-Gon. The Jedi Master almost wished he hadn't given the command. The suffering storming in Obi-Wan's clear blue eyes was almost too much to bear. Qui-Gon looked down and broke the boy's gaze, noticing that Obi-Wan's knuckles had turned a bleaching white from squeezing the rail so hard.  
  
"I'm not your Padawan, Qui-Gon," Obi-Wan's forceful voice nearly broke as he uttered the Master's name. He turned back around to view the cityscape, his next whisper barely audible over the hum of the city. "No longer."   
  
Qui-Gon could think of no answer, but tried to explain to Obi-Wan what the Council's intentions were.  
  
"Obi-Wan, you must see that this is the right thing to do. Though it is not your fault, lives in the Temple could be in danger from this madman. His acts, the attacks on children, have been linked to your life. He does this to get at you, it's been proven. You would be helping the entire Temple by following the will of the Council." Even while uttering the empty words, Qui-Gon could not bring himself to say it, to say 'leaving the Jedi'. He did not want to think of what was to come.  
  
Obi-Wan turned back to him and Qui-Gon was appalled at the amount of rage etched into the boyish features.  
  
"So my entire life is to be ruined, thrown away because they believe, believe, that my absence will stop the attacks? Even if he does this to 'get at me', he wins if I am dismissed. What is there to guarantee that he will stop when I am gone?" Qui-Gon was silent and Obi-Wan could feel his conflicting emotions.  
  
"I can feel it, you know this is wrong. And yet you stood there and said nothing. Nothing at all. You-" Obi-Wan cut off and turned away, unable to continue his sentence, tears choking his already-raw throat.  
  
"It is the only way," Qui-Gon whispered, not believing his own words.  
  
"As you wish. It doesn't matter now if it is or isn't." Obi-Wan stated in a dull voice. The conversation fell into a lull and both realized that they had heard enough silence for one day. Qui-Gon felt Obi-Wan's anger unexpectedly calm as the former Padawan turned fully towards him. All he could detect now was deep-rooted sorrow.  
  
"Thank you, Master, for training me these past years. You gave me a chance when others would not. I just hope you do not look upon this as a failure." Obi-Wan unhooked his lightsaber from his utility belt and handed it to the stunned Master.   
  
"Please return this. I won't need it anymore." He stood and waited, preparing himself for what would come next. Qui-Gon was dreading the moment as well.  
  
Not truly believing what was happening, the Jedi Master took the lightsaber from Obi-Wan's outstretched hand and activated it, the blue beam slicing through the crisp air. Qui-Gon reached up his left hand and grabbed Obi-Wan's Padawan braid, then lightly gave it one last tug. He lifted the 'saber and in one clean stroke severed the braid from his Padawan's head, the glowing blade slicing masterfully through the air.  
  
Obi-Wan had to bite down on his tongue, drawing a drop of blood, to suppress his cry. His head felt unnaturally light as the braid was freed from his scalp, air ruffling his remaining, fluffy hair. This was wrong, he knew it was wrong. Feeling sick, Obi-Wan bowed for the very last time to Qui-Gon.  
  
"Goodbye, Qui-Gon."  
  
"Goodbye, Pa-...Obi-Wan. May the Force be with you."   
  
"And with you."  
  
Obi-Wan, noticeably shaking, brushed past Qui-Gon and headed for the door. Then he was gone. 


	2. Chapter 2

Official Disclaimer: The characters, places, and things mentioned in this fic are the property of Lucasfilm. They are being used without permission and I am not making money from this fic.  
  
Author's Note: Thanks so much for all of the great reviews, I was shocked by how many people responded. Per request, I'm going to continue this. One warning, though; I might not be able to update very often and probably will post a new part every week. Oh, and Obi is absent from this chapter, but I promise he'll be in the next one (Yes, Starwars-FREAK, there will be a good bit of Qui-Gon in this fic :). Thanks again, and don't forget to leave a review of what you think of the new parts before you go!  
  
Side Note: Sheila, you bring up a good point so I think I need to clarify before I start this part. No attacks were being down to Obi personally, the guy wanting to ultimately harm the Temple, but the person was obviously trying to frame Obi for some reason. Since they don't think Obi is being targeted directly, the Council thinks that releasing him is the best option to keep the Temple safe from harm. Sorry I didn't make this understandable, but I hope things clears things up a bit. Yes, I know the logic is faulty; that will come in later in the fic. Originally the attacker thing was just a small subplot, but I've decided to flesh it out a little bit more. If you'd like more of that type of storyline, tell me on a review, and I'll make some more changes and continue that plot later on.  
  
  
Exile  
  
Part 2  
  
By Ender  
  
~~~1 year later~~~  
  
The man muttered under his breath, growling to himself as he strode down the dirty street of Coruscant. Stray bits of paper and garbage blew across the street, propelled by the air ducts attached to the many seedy bars lining the narrow sidewalks. With small, jerky steps, he turned down an alley, hands shoved low in his pockets. His panicked mumblings were barely audible, muffled by the collar lining his thick jacket, the not-quite-sane look in his eyes hidden by dark, tinted glasses.   
  
Without warning, a huge black shape detached itself from the inky shadows, seeming to fly from the darkness to tackle the startled man. Frantically he reached for the blaster he kept in his side holster, thick fingers fumbling with the clasp. Before he could detach it, a bright light activated, illuminating the alley in a pale green reminiscent of the row of bars he had just left. A hand came into his sight, restraining him with a rough hold on his neck that nearly cut off his air as he resumed his mindless stammering.  
  
Now he could see the face of his attacker, contorted in fury with squinted eyes blazing blue fire. The Jedi! His own face twisted in rage as he tried to spit in the bearded man's face. Jinn, the one that had put him in jail, along with that rat-tailed apprentice. But he had taken care of him; his source had said the oh-so-noble Council had thrown him out. He grinned at the thought, but it only served to enrage the larger man further.  
  
"Drop it, Boh" the Jedi growled in a deep bass, bringing the lightsaber closer to the man's neck in a silent threat. The man obediently let go of his holster, bringing his hands up into view.  
  
"A year, Jinn? You're getting slow." Boh changed the subject, still grinning at his captor, sharp canines glowing in the soft light. Qui-Gon glared at him until he looked away as the Jedi flicked the button on the comlink to alert the authorities of his catch. As he stared into space with a blank look, the man's voice took on a sharper edged tone. "How's your apprentice?"  
  
Qui-Gon pushed him down hard, eyes flashing until he took a deep breath, visually calming himself before he answered.  
  
"You know what happened to him. It was all part of your perverted little plan for revenge, wasn't it?"   
  
"You know it," Boh retorted angrily, "the least I could do for you and that little brat giving me life in prison. How long did it take you to figure out it was me, huh?" He smiled as big as he could. "Too long, I suppose. It's too bad really, that you blamed it all on an innocent boy and dumped him like yesterday's garbage."  
  
"We never thought it was him, you twisted freak." Qui-Gon was close to yelling. His voice dropped to a whisper as shame coursed through his voice. "But we couldn't stop it... it was the only way."  
  
"But he was still the victim, wasn't he?" Boh mockingly replied, clearly relishing every word. "And do you think he'll ever come back now?"   
  
Qui-Gon paused before replying, but was cut off by the approaching sirens. Exhausted, he waited for the police to restrain the man with cuffs, then walked off slowly in the direction of the Temple, shoulders shrugged in shame as he replayed the cruel words Boh had uttered.   
  
Cruel, but true.  
  
  
*********  
  
Qui-Gon lay on his sleep couch, watching the shadows in his apartment play on the wall in the darkness. Silver light spilled out from under the shimmering blinds, moving across his face. Tiring of their waving motion, he rolled onto his side, then onto his other. The Jedi couldn't get comfortable this night; everything annoyed his heightened senses.  
  
He hadn't been this restless since Obi-Wan had left. That night had been full of tossing and turning, of painful memories of the son that he was forced to let go. It was fitting now that he was plagued by insomnia on the very night that his former Padawan's fate had been decided yet again by the High Council.  
  
Yoda had given him the mission personally, explaining that Qui-Gon was to find Obi-Wan and bring him back to the Jedi Order. Qui-Gon had been expecting something like this deep in his soul, not acknowledging it for fear of crushed hopes. No, surprise was not what he had felt. Qui-Gon had experienced something completely different. Fear. Fear that he wouldn't be able to find Obi-Wan, or worse: that when he did, the boy wouldn't want to come back, too hurt by the ultimate betrayal of the Jedi.  
  
The thought was almost unbearable to Qui-Gon, the idea that Obi-Wan could finally return, but wouldn't. It was not an option, not now that they had finally caught the man responsible for the entire situation. Qui-Gon growled in disgust as he thought of Boh, who had made his Padawan's life a living Hell, as well as his own.   
  
Aware that his thoughts were very un-Jedi-like, Qui-Gon rose from his sleepcouch and knelt on the floor, again attempting to meditate. Calmness eluded him as memories of Obi-Wan resurfaced, each one a painful reminder of his grave mistake. Hopefully one that would soon be mended. Many minutes later his thoughts grew placid enough and he slipped into a dreamless state, muscles finally relaxing for the first time in weeks.  
  
  
************  
  
Qui-Gon boarded his transport the next day, a huge passenger liner bound for the planet of Ruida. The Jedi could never figure out why Obi-Wan had chosen to go to the planet, neither his homeworld nor the home of friends. The only distinguishing feature of the average planet was its beautiful landscapes, composed of jagged mountain ranges posed over lush, green plains and rolling hills. The culture was slightly primitive, but by its own choosing, using modern conveniences, but traditional rituals and weapons. Qui-Gon was at a loss about his former Padawan's intentions.  
  
The following flight was seamless, from the light takeoff to the smooth landing on the landing pad on Ruida. Qui-Gon barely noticed the time passing as he observed the ship's bustle with a distracted eye, trying to formulate a plan on how to begin to look for the wayward apprentice. For all the resources and experience he had gained as a Jedi Master, Qui-Gon had no idea where to start.  
  
Feeling the repulsor-jets fire, Qui-Gon picked up his light travel bag of survival gear and exited the ship. He made his way out of the spaceport and into the city of Gowlas, the capital of Ruida. It was full of small skyscrapers, tiny compared to those on Coruscant, and vehicles that whizzed by at dizzying speeds. It was also surprisingly free of crime. Usually on busy cities on other planets, Qui-Gon could see pickpockets and muggers at work with his enhanced Jedi senses, but none made themselves known now.  
  
Qui-Gon followed a directory and made his way to the hotel he would be staying at, a small, bleached-white building on the outskirts of the city. He went straight to his room, dropped off his gear, and headed out into the city to explore. He was supposed to meet his contact, a Ruidian named Tox Verta, at a restaurant later that day, but had ample time until then.  
  
The Jedi wandered around the city, looking for any shop or building that would appeal to Obi-Wan, in case the apprentice had gotten work there. None gave Qui-Gon this feeling, Force probes revealing no Obi-Wan. The only things that caught his attention were modestly dressed men and women, obviously warriors from the swords and numerous blasters strapped to their belts, patrolling the streets, keeping things in order. Still at where he started hours later, Qui-Gon headed off to meet his contact.  
  
Qui-Gon knew the minute he entered who Tox was. Verta, an older man with slightly balding black hair, raised his red eyes to search out Qui-Gon as the Jedi entered the restaurant. Qui-Gon strode over to the table and sat in a straight-backed chair opposite Tox.  
  
"Qui-Gon Jinn, I suspect?" He asked with a half-knowing tone, a slight lisp coloring his words. Qui-Gon nodded.  
  
"Yes. And you would be Tox Verta," the Jedi replied.  
  
"Yep. I'm the man with the information, I know everything that goes on in this city. And beyond, of course." The man's wide grin was only slightly bigger than his ego. Barely.  
  
Qui-Gon had heard this boast before from many guides on other missions, but remained silent and humored the man. Tox was his only way to get a solid lead on Obi-Wan.  
  
"Then you can find someone I'm looking for?" Tox frowned, creasing lines on his sloping forehead.  
  
"That makes it a bit more difficult. It's pretty hard to locate one person on this entire planet. Got a name, address?"  
  
"Obi-Wan Kenobi. I don't know the address, but he would be around 5'10'', 180 pounds with blue eyes and reddish-brown hair." Qui-Gon knew it was the barest amount of information he could provide.  
  
"I can run it through, see his last known location. It'll take about a day. That's about a week faster than any other dump you can find in this city." Tox could barely resist the self advertising.  
  
The Jedi resolved he could wait a day, trying to control his impatience to bring Obi-Wan back and continuing his own search. He would have to exercise extreme patience, but he could do it. He wasn't a Jedi Master for nothing.   
  
"Very well. Tomorrow, then." Tox nodded, and extended his hand.  
  
"Same time, right here. I'll have your info."  
  
Both men rose, the meeting over. Heading out the door, Qui-Gon felt that he could trust this man to find Obi-Wan and soon. The hard part would be what followed the end of the search.   
  
Facing Obi-Wan. 


	3. Chapter 3

Official Disclaimer: I am using all characters, places and things in this fic without permission, they belong to Lucasfilm. No copyright infringement is intended and I am not making money off of this fic.  
  
Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait, but the last two weeks have been really busy with late-night play rehearsals and lots of homework. Hopefully this chapter will make up for it; expect another one on the way soon as four's almost done. Reviews are still appreciated, as well as any plot suggestions you might have. Thanks, and here's a translation thing for this chapter if anyone needs it.  
  
  
Exile  
  
Part 3  
  
By Ender  
  
  
  
~~~  
  
The next day, following another fruitless search of the widespread city, Qui-Gon entered the restaurant, immediately searching out Tox. The aging man was sitting at the same table, the questionable lighting casting shadows across his tanned skin. A datasheet and piece of flimsy sat in front of him, sparking Qui-Gon's curiosity. He sat down, again across from Verta, silencing feelings of eagerness not appropriate for a Jedi. Tox started right into it, his voice soft.  
  
"I got your match. Says this Kenobi was last employed at Froerco's downtown." Qui-Gon's urgency to get there was obvious with the flash in his ice-blue eyes and Tox cut in quickly. "He hasn't been seen around there in eight months. But," the older man continued, taking in the Jedi's deep frown, "I talked to the owner of the place. Says Kenobi left to join the Tora in Friec. He can be found at these coordinates."  
  
The informant pushed over the sheet of flimsy with a callused hand. Qui-Gon quickly scanned the data, then folded the flimsy and placed it in his tunic. This was adequate, but there were still some details that needed to be addressed.  
  
" What is this Tora? And why would he join it?" Tox leaned forward and picked up his drink, sloshing the orange liquid around before taking a swig.  
  
"Have you seen those people in the leather and armor with swords and blasters? They stand on the street corners."  
  
"Yes," Qui-Gon answered simply, projecting his curiosity with a low tone.  
  
"That would be the Tora. They adhere to ancient ideals of honor from the days when Ruida was separate from the galaxy and space travel was not possible."   
  
Qui-Gon sat back and rubbed his chin, thinking of the millennia that had passed since those days. It was a feat that they had survived that long.  
  
"That is a remarkable amount of time for one system to remain a part of society. They are the same as they were back in those days?"  
  
"Relatively, yes, though they have taken steps to become less primitive. The most sacred ways have been kept, especially the elaborate sword fighting and apprenticeships with rights of passage. The Tora are warriors, with a code of honor and service lasting millennia that all follow to improve society. I've been told their system is almost exactly like that of the Jedi." He paused to take another swig, then continued in a matter-of-fact tone. "Without the Force, of course."  
  
Qui-Gon sucked in a breath of air as realization dawned on him. Of course Obi-Wan had joined them. At the core the former Padawan was righteous and noble, and if he could not help the galaxy as a Jedi he would as the next best thing.   
  
"Yes," the Jedi finally answered, slowly letting the words roll off his tongue, "it does sound like the Jedi." Qui-Gon stood up and changed the subject, dropping Tox's payment on the table. "Thank you for your help. I am indebted to you."  
  
"No problem," Verta answered, picking up the credits and depositing them in his frayed pants pocket. "Just take a transport to the location I gave you. Oh, it may be better if you tell them that you're coming first."  
  
"Yes, it would," Qui-Gon answered him. Personally, he wasn't quite sure if alerting Obi-Wan to his presence would make things easier. With this information about the warrior clan, the Jedi thought to himself, things were going to get infinitely harder.  
  
  
~~~  
  
  
Qui-Gon looked up at the building in front of him, craning his neck to look at the tall towers reaching into the crystal-blue sky. This was the largest primitive building he had ever seen, though the Jedi Master had not seen many up close because they had been considered outdated for hundreds of years. It was modeled after the planet's ancient and not demolished castles with banners containing the symbols of age-old orders littering the upper level and flapping softly in the slight wind. The gray stone of the walls was not dull, but possessed a polished sheen that radiated the feeling of the old meeting the modern.   
  
Reaching out with the Force, Qui-Gon could feel a calm mood drifting from the castle, a feeling not unlike the one he felt when he spent time in the Jedi Temple. This order was definitely similar to the Jedi, the differences slim and barely noticeable. Except for location on one planet and small details like clothing, they were essentially the same. Qui-Gon wondered why he had never heard of the Tora's warriors before, if they were so closely linked to the Jedi. The Master headed into the arched entrance, wistfully thinking about how much Obi-Wan would enjoy this place.  
  
The master made his way into the main portion of the building and met a Tora member in polished leather that led him to a waiting area.   
  
"You can wait here until they arrive. Caedmon Tiernan has been notified of your arrival and will inform Obi-Wan that you wish to see him. It is up to Bevan Kenobi if he will see you."   
Qui-Gon nodded to show he understood, the command, but frowned at the man's terminology.  
  
"What exactly does this Bevan mean? I am not well acquainted with your order."  
  
"You said you are a Jedi, correct?" The Tora asked, eyeing the lightsaber hanging from Qui-Gon's belt. "Our structure is like yours in many ways. We are raised and taught here, then taken under an apprenticeship that ends when the apprentice is ready to advance in a series of trials. The word Caedmon is the equivalent of your Jedi Knight, one who has passed these trials and is a full Tora. Those who have not yet joined the order are referred to as Bevan. Obi-Wan is being taught our ways by Payton Tiernan, so that he may join us in our duties."  
  
The lesson over, the guide inclined his head, then straightened and went back to his post. Qui-Gon was too stunned to register the fact that the man had left, sinking into a nearby chair. His heart clenched in bitterness that was just barely tinged in the Dark Side, despair cluttering his thoughts. Obi-Wan had found another worthy, if not worthier, cause. Why the Force would he ever want to come back?  
  
Qui-Gon banished his self-defeating thoughts and released them to the Force, imagining a wave moving through his now worn out body. Never give up, he reminded himself, but he tasted acrid bile flood his mouth as he remembered the quote was one of Obi-Wan's favorites, used to annoy his Master to no end. The Jedi realized how much he missed the boy's quick wit and easy-going nature. Force, he missed his Padawan.  
  
Pondering what he was going to say when he met Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon lost track of the minutes which passed. Wanting to get his mind off of his worries a short time later, the Jedi stood up and strode over to the doorway. Sounds of battle and instructors training students in fighting stances drifted down the hall lazily, pausing a bit for what sounded like a short water break.  
  
Interested and thankfully distracted for once, Qui-Gon rounded the corner. He usually did not give into his curiosity like this, but he desperately needed to think of something else. A distraction was essential to calm his shaking nerves. As he walked along, other noises echoed down the corridor, voices bouncing around the thick stone walls. A deep voice was clearly audible.  
  
"Obi-Wan, I need to tell you something." Qui-Gon froze at the mention of the name, standing dead center in the middle of the stone hallway. When the soft accented voice replied, he found he couldn't force himself to move.  
  
"What, Payton?"  
  
"There's, uh, someone here to see you." The reply came quickly, reverberating in the high arched ceiling.  
  
"Who? I didn't know anyone was coming." A pause, then an answer.   
  
"I didn't either. I was just told that-"   
  
The Jedi Master watched in slow motion as the source of the conversation rounded the corner in front of him and came into plain view. Obi-Wan caught sight of his former Master and stopped, his disciplined posture becoming even more rigid with shock. The man next to him stopped as well, seemingly confused at the young man's reaction.  
  
Qui-Gon looked at Obi-Wan, noting the former Padawan had changed greatly in the past year and a half. He wore rugged, worn-in pants and firm boots reminiscent of those he had worn as a Jedi. A rough wool tunic, its color contrasting his pale skin, was apparent underneath the heavy leather jerkin he wore. The leather had carved symbols decorating its shoulders, swirls and spirals, and acted as a form of armor, covering much of his torso. Its color was offset by the dark leather gauntlets that Obi-Wan wore around his wrists. A plain, dull sword hung at a jaunty angle from his side, pulling his belt slightly down to the left.  
  
His clothes weren't the only change, Qui-Gon noticed, now face to face with Obi-Wan. The 21-year-old had grown out his hair and its shaggy strands were dangerously close to falling into his face. A silver hoop adorned his ear, flashing as the light from overhead caught its shiny surface. His face was still the same, though, the measured look that masked his joking personality still prominent. But now Qui-Gon could find no humor behind the crystal blue eyes, the still-boyish features betraying no feeling. The Jedi could only feel hostility and pain radiating from the young man in front of him.  
  
The source of the other voice stood beside Obi-Wan, slightly taller than the compact younger man. He was wearing generally the same wardrobe as Obi-Wan, the only changes being his different designs on the armor, silver gauntlets, and a beautifully polished sword with a hilt shaped like an animal with wings. The man, in his early thirties and clearly a senior member of the Tora, as shown by his beautifully polished armor and elaborately decorated silver sword. He futilely tried to break the silence which had descended on the room, finishing his previous sentence lamely.   
  
"Your former Master is here."   
  
  
~~~  
  
Qui-Gon watched as Obi-Wan clenched his fist and inhaled deeply, then released the breath and relaxed. The only outward sign of the former Padawan's struggle was the fact that his clenched knuckles were drained of color, slightly shaking down at his sides. The Jedi admired his control, Qui-Gon was not able to do anything remotely calming at this exact moment. He was so stunned that the moment was finally here that his mind went into a lock down, waiting for someone to break the deafening silence.  
  
Finally Obi-Wan spoke, Qui-Gon hanging on every word. The younger man gave a short bow as he opened his rigidly closed mouth.  
  
" Hello, Qui-Gon. I'm surprised to see you here." Obi-Wan threw a heated glance towards the Caedmon out the corner of his eye. Qui-Gon was at a loss on how to reply, then let his instinct and well-practiced diplomacy take over.  
  
"I came to talk to you about a matter of grave importance." Obi-Wan gave the slightest nod of recognition, then let the conversation pause again. He seemed to consider something, then decided against it, instead changing the subject. Stepping gracefully to the side, Obi-Wan motioned to the man standing quietly beside him.  
  
"This is Payton Tiernan, a Caedmon of this order." He motioned to his former Master with indifference, turning his head to look at Tiernan. "Payton, the Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn."  
  
Both men gave a small bow at the introduction, then turned their attention back to the young man in their midst. Qui-Gon would've liked to talk with Payton alone, but needed to relay his purpose to Obi-Wan as soon as possible. The Jedi breezed through his greetings.  
  
"It is an honor to meet you," Payton said confidently, giving Obi-Wan a concerned look.  
  
"And you," Qui-Gon answered just as quickly. He plunged ahead, worried that he would lose his nerve---for the first time in years---before the conversation was over. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but I was wondering if I could speak to Obi-Wan in private for a few minutes."  
  
Obi-Wan seemed to stiffen even more at the request, if that was humanly possible, but Payton answered for him.   
  
"Of course. I will leave you for the moment." The Tora spun around and strode away without a backward glance. Qui-Gon could tell from his posture that the man wanted to stay. Obi-Wan simply walked into the nearby waiting area with hollow steps, seeming to have no drive to his motions. Qui-Gon followed him, then shut the door to give them some much-needed privacy. As he turned back around, he saw his former Padawan watching him.  
  
"What do you want, Qui-Gon?" Obi-Wan's voice seemed filled with exhaustion, enough to last him for the rest of his life. He rubbed his temples, as if he had a bad headache. Qui-Gon was astounded at the emotion spilling from the tiresome words.   
  
"I came to tell you that the perpetrator was caught." Qui-Gon's next sentence was cut off by Obi-Wan's hurried reply.  
  
"That's good news. Now the Temple is truly safe. Thank you for telling me," Obi-Wan turned to the door in a jerky motion, his control starting to slacken, emotions breaking through his tight grip. Qui-Gon's deep voice stopped him before he could grab the door handle.  
  
"The Council says that you are allowed to return. They want you to come back." Emotion clouded Qui-Gon's next words as well, his voice perilously close to cracking. "I want you to come back."  
  
Obi-Wan let his breath out slowly and looked back at Qui-Gon, lines of pain now apparent on his face, destroying his boyish looks. Now he looked years older, too old for someone whose life was just beginning.  
  
"So they want me to return," his voice was soft, then grew louder as he continued, "after completely obliterating my entire life, years of training and work. They ripped me from the only home I've ever known, destroyed my hopes of being a Jedi. And now, they want me to give up the new life I've fought so hard for? Just drop my life and start a new one, because it's convenient for them? I think not. Not after what they...and you...did."   
  
He was almost yelling now, almost two years of pent-up emotion coming out in a torrid rush of words. Qui-Gon had no answer, knowing in his heart that Obi-Wan was right. They had no valid reason on why he should return, with a betrayal that big. Qui-Gon couldn't give up, though; he wouldn't give up. He couldn't imagine the Jedi, or his life, without Obi-Wan, even though he had lived a year with the abominable fact.   
  
"That's true," Qui-Gon agreed, meeting Obi-Wan's eyes. The younger man was clearly startled by the answer, his eyes widening slightly. "We made the worst decision of our lives. I'm just asking you to consider it." His tone turned to pleading, a last ditch attempt to get through to Obi-Wan. "Please."  
  
Obi-Wan stood there for a moment, then softly answered in barely audible words.  
  
"Fine. I will consider it."  
  
He opened the door, and with a ghostlike swish of air he disappeared down the hall, leaving Qui-Gon in the room, alone.   
  
  
Alone. 


	4. Chapter 4

Official Disclaimer: The characters and places mentioned in this fic are used without permission and belong to George Lucas and Lucasfilm. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made off of this fic.  
  
Author's Note: Sorry this took so long to post, but the last few weeks have definitely been the most trying of my life, thanks to my project-loving teachers. Thanks to everyone for all the great reviews, they really kept me going. Don't worry about it Lazlo, you have a point and I'm glad you like the fic. I hope this long chapter can make up for the wait. Another special thanks to Spazoid for critiquing my ideas and Sheila for sticking with reading this. If you have any particular ideas/opinions on where this fic should go drop me a line and don't forget to review and tell me what you think!  
  
  
Exile  
  
Part 4  
  
By Ender  
  
  
Payton leaned against the thick castle wall, laying his head back on the cool stone. His ran a hand through his short black hair and sighed, realizing how bad the situation was going to get. This Jedi had come at the worst time possible; Obi-Wan was not going to take it well. The younger man was on the verge of his knighthood into the order and the ceremony was scheduled to take place the next week. The Bevan should be enjoying his rite of passage and moving forward, not remembering his checkered past. Qui-Gon's arrival had thrown everything out of place.  
  
Twisting his head to the right, the Caedmon looked down the hall, his senses becoming alert. Payton could hear his charge stalking down the hall, his boot steps echoing loudly across the castle walls. The swordsman knew Obi-Wan enough to realize that the impromptu meeting hadn't gone well at all.   
  
Obi-Wan came into view, his face a motionless mask as he stalked down the hall stiffly, his hands closed in tight fists. Payton was appalled to see the usually easy-going man's eyes glowing like molten lava, giving his boyish face a dangerous look. The former Jedi's tumultuous gaze fixed on the Caedmon, who could now see the pain reflected in the sapphire depths. Payton's anger flared at the thought of what Qui-Gon could have said to cause Obi-Wan this much distress.  
  
He hurt him so much, the Tora thought to himself. Why couldn't he just leave him alone?  
  
Payton's thoughts were interrupted as Obi-Wan brushed past him, barely waiting for the other man to catch up. The former Jedi's steely gaze was focused on a far wall as he barreled past.  
  
"Obi-Wan, wait," Payton called, pushing off the wall and lengthening his stride to catch up. The young man spun around, his heavy-soled boots skidding to a halt.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?" Obi-Wan hissed, fury rising in his voice. The older man was amazed that his Bevan was insinuating that the Caedmon was to blame. Opening his mouth for a few seconds, Payton searched his uncooperative mind for a response, then answered.  
  
"I was trying to break it to you at the right time."  
  
"You had great timing," Obi-Wan snapped, sarcasm laced through his words. Though he knew Obi-Wan was going though a lot, Payton had had enough.  
  
"Bevan, you will hold your tongue," the deep-voiced man growled. The effect was instantaneous.  
  
Obi-Wan dropped his gaze, his features reflecting his deep embarrassment and shame. His posture seemed to deflate as his shoulders drooped and Payton could see pools of moisture forming at the corners of his eyes, tears threatening to fall at any second. The Tora regretted his outburst, but knew he couldn't take it back. Instead he placed a large, comforting hand on the boy's shoulder.  
  
"He wants me to come back," Obi-Wan informed him quietly, a nervous laugh escaping his lips as his eyes closed. "After all that, they want me to come back. Can you believe it?"  
  
Payton remained silent, squeezing Obi-Wan's shoulder as the Bevan composed himself. No, he couldn't believe it. Did they realize just how much they had hurt this innocent boy on that fateful day a year ago? Payton had never seen the former Jedi so vulnerable than at this moment, his pain seeping out like blood from a horrendous wound.   
  
Unexpectedly, Obi-Wan straightened, eyelids shooting open.   
  
"I'm sorry, Payton. I won't act like that again." He stepped away, towards the direction of his room. "I just need some time to think. Alone."   
  
His blue eyes searched Payton's green ones for permission. The older man nodded.  
  
"I understand. Go ahead."  
  
Payton watched Obi-Wan turn the corner, then slowly shook his head. How could anyone harm this intelligent, noble man and let him go was beyond the Caedmon. He knew he needed to talk with this Jedi Master before he did it all over again.  
  
~~~  
  
Obi-Wan looked up sharply as a pounding filled his sparsely decorated room. He was sitting cross-legged on his small sleepcouch, trying to meditate and calm his racing heart. It was difficult, confusion and long-buried pain that had been released at Qui-Gon's plea clouding his thoughts.  
  
He could sense his former Master's sincerity; Qui-Gon did want him to return, desperately. Obi-Wan had waited for months after he had left, praying for a sign that he could come back to Coruscant and the Jedi Order. The young man had never wanted anything more in his life, his dreams plagued by images of his triumphant return to the Jedi. But now that it had finally happened---finally---a part of him resisted with all its strength.   
  
'Force, I'm confused,' he thought to himself with a dry laugh, though he didn't find anything remotely funny. He tried to convince himself to return with Qui-Gon amid his torrid thoughts. 'Besides,' the Bevan argued against the annoying resistance, 'it was for the good of the Temple. It probably hurt Qui-Gon as much as it did me.'  
  
The pounding grew louder and Payton's voice sliced through Obi-Wan's roaming thoughts.   
  
"Bevan, open the door before I break it down." The young man complied, lightly pushing the button that retracted the door. He reenforced his mental shields as he realized that Qui-Gon stood behind Payton, then focused on his Caedmon.  
  
"We had that last minute training scheduled. I thought you'd want to give that new sword a try."  
  
Obi-Wan's mood, though still shady, brightened a bit at the mention of sparring. He had always enjoyed weapons training, especially practice duels, even when he was a Jedi. Along with that, Payton had given him a proper blade in celebration of Obi-Wan's knighting, sleek steel replacing the dull training sword of an apprentice.  
  
"That sounds good to me. Hold on," Obi-Wan answered with an excited grin. He glanced at the tall Jedi, who was standing a step behind Payton. For a fleeting moment the former Padawan could've sworn that the bearded man's eyes held a sadness at Obi-Wan's familiar reaction, but it was gone before Qui-Gon broke his gaze. Obi-Wan admired the Jedi's control of his shielding as he turned and headed back into his apartment.  
  
Obi-Wan stopped in front of a cabinet holding his few precious possessions and opened it, delicately pulling the sword out and buckling the sheath to his belt. The weapon swaying on his left hip, Obi-Wan left the room, shut the door, and followed Payton down the hall. Qui-Gon walked next to Payton and for an instant Obi-Wan let himself believe things were like they used to be, that he was simply a Padawan following his Master like usual.  
  
'Stop,' he chastised. 'Stop kidding yourself. Things are different now. Look what he did to you.' The only trouble was listening to his own advice. Though the argument that Qui-Gon betrayed him had satisfied Obi-Wan in the past, now he wasn't so sure.  
  
Still trying futilely to convince himself that being a Jedi wasn't everything, Obi-Wan walked through a steel archway and found himself in the familiar surroundings of the training center.  
  
The gigantic room, which could realistically hold thousands upon thousands of rooms Obi-Wan's size, was separated into sections, colored markers labeling each part. Obi-Wan watched some of the younger trainees working on a metal gymnastics set in the far corner, then the Bevans practicing sword technique on the other side of the room. Payton led them to the very center of the hall, a large blue mat marked with intricate black designs. they circled the mat, points all drawn in towards the center.  
  
Qui-Gon, at Payton's urging, took a seat on the edge of the mat as the Tora prepared for the mock duel. The Caedmon unbuckled his belt and drew his sword, a dragon adorning the hilt in polished gold, as Obi-Wan did the same. The young man's blade was a work of art, twisting lines of pale blue carved into the blade matching the crystal blue stone held in a silver claw at the bottom of the hilt. Two deadly pointed ends curved down from the top of the hilt, obviously useful in battle as well as being a eye-catching decoration. Obi-Wan gazed at his blade for a moment, then sent an appreciative look towards Payton, who had crafted the weapon for Obi-Wan over many painstaking weeks.   
  
Walking to the center of the training mat, Obi-Wan set his feet in a defensive fighting stance and raised his blade in readiness for Payton's attack. The Caedmon crossed the distance between them in a few large strides and hefted his weapon, the cool steel blazing in the bright lighting. Both combatants paused in anticipation, staring into each other's eyes with an unspoken challenge. Without warning, Payton lunged and swung his blade at Obi-Wan's head, starting the battle with a mighty blow.  
  
The Jedi Master watched in amazement as Obi-Wan dodged gracefully out of the way as he brought his blade up to parry. His lithe movements were breathtaking, clearly better than they had been when he was a Padawan. Qui-Gon marveled at both men's skill as they seemed to dance around the mat, the loud clang of the meeting blades giving off a steady, ear-shattering beat.  
  
Obi-Wan pushed back a blow that was meant for his thigh and cut in quickly at Payton's shoulder. The man was forced to twist away, the Bevan's blade neatly shearing off a part of Payton's tunic. In retaliation, the Caedmon let go a flurry of attacks that forced Obi-Wan onto the defensive again, the pale blue markings of his blade blurring in the air as they spun to deflect the powerful blows.  
  
The battle continued for minutes, neither man gaining the advantage for more than a few seconds. Qui-Gon observed their focused gazes, their eyes firmly locked on each other's movements. The Jedi could tell that both Payton and Obi-Wan were predicting what the other would do before they moved. Obviously their time spent training together had given them insight on each other's fighting style. Their equilibrium was so balanced that neither seemed able to gain the upper hand.  
  
With a sudden change in direction, Obi-Wan spun and flicked out his sword, which was narrowly avoided by Payton. As the older man dodged, Obi-Wan switched direction again and caught his Caedmon off balance, swiftly bringing up his blade next to Payton's exposed throat. They both froze, knowing any sudden movement would cause the blade to pierce the skin beneath it.   
  
"I submit," Payton stated with a hint of pride in his voice, trying not to move any closer to the sharply honed sword at his throat. He threw his own sword to the floor as Obi-Wan slowly lowered the blade, a grin tugging at the corners of his mouth.  
  
"I can finally beat you," the former Padawan stated, grinning fully at the sour look on Payton's face.  
  
"Don't be so sure. Twice doesn't mean forever. You're being arrogant."  
  
"At least I'm not fat, old, and stupid." Obi-Wan's retort surprised Qui-Gon with it's outright mockery, but the Tora took no offense, stooping to retrieve his blade as he defended himself.  
  
"I am not old, thank you very much." Obi-Wan patted the large man's shoulder in mock pity as he answered, his tone laced with sarcasm.   
  
"You just keep saying that to yourself and maybe one day it will come true." Payton straightened to his full impressive height with a shocked look.  
  
"Excuse me?" he questioned loudly. Obi-Wan, for now forgetting his situation with Qui-Gon, leaned close to the Jedi and whispered to him behind his hand, though he was clearly audible to Payton as well.  
  
"Oh," the young man groaned softly, "looks like his hearing is going, too. How sad."  
  
Payton gave a growl and cuffed the now laughing Obi-Wan with a large fist.  
  
"That's enough out of you. Somebody needs to put you in your place." Obi-Wan merely smiled and continued his joke.  
  
"And that's not going to be you, is it?" The Caedmon shook his head, actually somewhat serious now.  
  
"Nope. But I'm sure Qui-Gon could beat you and your arrogant self into the next galaxy." Payton handed his sword to the frozen Jedi next to him before the other two men could object. "Have fun."  
  
Both Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon seemed reluctant to be standing next to each other, let alone fight in a duel. After a moment of thought, Obi-Wan came to the conclusion that he had nothing to lose, shrugged, and headed to the center of the mat once more. Qui-Gon followed his lead and shed his outer cloak and lightsaber, letting Payton take them as the Tora sat on the outer edges of the fighting circle. With a practiced flourish, Obi-Wan brought the tip of his sword up and pointed it at Qui-Gon, who did the same.  
  
Their inner conflicts blissfully forgotten, or at least ignored, for the time being, the two men began to move in tandem, faster and faster. The Force pulsing between them, Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon became only a mixed blur, their attacks and parries almost to fast for the naked eye to detect. Payton watched in admiration as they fought, Jedi techniques clearly seen in their fluid movements. The Tora knew that Obi-Wan was a Jedi at heart and that he would most likely decide to leave for Coruscant with his former Master. Of course, Obi-Wan would have to agree first.  
  
Cutting in on Payton's assessment, a comlink buzz sounded noisily through the room. Grabbing it roughly from his belt, the Tora held it up to his ear for a minute, listening to the frantic message as Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon continued to spar. Slamming it back down, Payton called out to the two opponents, promptly ending the fight with his booming voice.  
  
"Stop, now." He beckoned with a hand, already turning away. "There's been an explosion at the Ruidian Embassy and ambassadors need protection. We've been called in."  
  
Obi-Wan started a brisk pace behind him, all humor gone from his features. Qui-Gon simply stared at the retreating figures, handing Payton's sword back as he passed. The Tora whipped his head around with a frown and locked eyes with the Jedi.  
  
"You've been called for, too. By your people. Let's go." 


	5. Chapter 5

Official Disclaimer: The characters, places, and some ideas in this fic belong to Lucasfilm etc., not me. No copyright infringement was intended and no money is being made from this. Hence, why I am poor. ;)  
  
Author's Note: Okay, now that I have gotten over writers block and moved on from schoolwork, this fic can finally move into action once again. Reviews will be great and will speed the process so please tell me what you think about this. Thanks again to Sheila for being a loyal reviewer, it's great you like this so far! And with no further adieu...  
  
  
Exile  
  
By Ender  
  
Part 5  
  
  
  
A ship hovered ominously around the embassy building, casting deep black shadows over the three warriors as they strode into the building. Payton nodded to a Tora as they entered the doors; the perimeter around the building was being patrolled by a number of the order. As the companions got further into the lobby, a mob of police and politicians came into view, a faint hum rising from their frantic voices. One of the ambassadors in question was at the center of the group, his pale face gleaming with sweat.  
  
Assuming his role as their leader, Payton approached the authorities as started into business immediately. "We were just called. What happened?"  
  
The head police chief looked Payton over with a hint of skepticism apparent on his flushed face; the Tora was obviously younger than what the older man had expected. Payton simply waited, used to the looks he often got when called into high-risk situations.  
  
"A sniper tried to shoot down the ambassadors gathered for Ruida's peace talks with Colta," he said at last, motioning to the clearly frightened man. "He was located at the top of the board room and fired down on a meeting."  
  
Obi-Wan glanced at the small boardroom in curiosity. A hole in the far wall stood out against the white paint as smoke drifted lazily up to the high rafters. Overturned chairs and papers littering the floor stood as a testament to the widespread panic. Qui-Gon, used to asking the questions in situations like these, decided to go explore the room in more detail, striding past the officers into the area.  
  
"We need you to guard the four ambassadors until a secure location can be found to continue the negotiations," the man resumed. "We cannot afford to lose this."  
  
Payton nodded solemnly in agreement. Ruida's strained relations with their neighboring planet had been well known, and though war had never occurred, it was constantly on the minds of the people. Nothing could be allowed to jeopardize the talks.  
  
"I understand. Where are the others?" The Tora gestured to the pale ambassador as the man was given a towel to wipe off his face.  
  
"We have them in custody in one of the rooms until you are ready to take them." The police chief stroked his chin with a large hand and tried to discreetly look around. "Are there more of you coming?"   
  
Payton shook his head, his hair ruffling softly. "No, we are the only ones that have been assigned. Don't worry; we are more than capable of protecting them." The chief frowned, deep lines in his face appearing, but finally relinquished control. "All right. They're in there."  
  
Obi-Wan walked over to the indicated room and brought out the ambassadors. Two women and a man dressed in expensive business clothing emerged still looking shaken and joined the other man before heading back to the group. Payton completed his conversation with the policeman and led the politicians out as Obi-Wan stayed behind to retrieve Qui-Gon.  
  
The Jedi came over, his hand tucked suspiciously inside the deep folds of his sleeves. His face stiff and unrevealing, Qui-Gon followed his former apprentice to a vehicle, which they would ride behind their charges. When they were safely inside and moving he withdrew his hand.  
  
"There is something wrong here," he intoned quietly. "There was a small amount blood in the corner of the room." Obi-Wan looked up sharply, inhaling audibly as he saw the unmistakable stain of blood on Qui-Gon's fingertips.  
  
"But none of the ambassadors were hit." Qui-Gon nodded, eyes fixed, unblinking, on the unmarked vehicle in front of him.  
  
"I know. At least that is what the police reported." He frowned, his clear blue eyes now growing dark. "There's something they're not telling us."  
  
"We need to tell Payton after we get to the safe house." Obi-Wan's hands clenched on the control stick of the vehicle, his knuckles turning white. "This is not right."  
  
The two fell into silence, trying to decipher what the clue meant as Obi-Wan navigated the twisting route to the house, splitting up from the other speeder to ensure they were not being followed. Hours later, they arrived as night was beginning to fall, the subdued colors of dusk casting strange shadows over the small and isolated safe house. Payton's speeder pulled up behind them a few minutes later as the roar of his engine cut out.  
  
"We need to talk," Obi-Wan muttered to the older man when he approached him. "Something is wrong with this." The Tora started ahead at the entrance, betraying nothing.  
  
"Inside," he finally whispered, leading the ambassadors into the building. The younger man fell back to join Qui-Gon, their earlier quarrel over the Jedi forgotten as they fell into a familiar rhythm.   
  
Ready to go in, Obi-Wan felt the hairs on his neck go up as he felt a disturbance around him. Qui-Gon whipped around and pulled out his lightsaber as the same feeling washed over him, long hair swinging with his forceful movements. A barreling vehicle skidded out from the trees and started to accelerate directly at the two men, it's dark tinted windows seeming like the blank eyes of a skull in the dark lighting.  
  
"Move!" Obi-Wan yelled as he pushed Qui-Gon out of the way to one side of the speeder. The former Jedi's legs bunched in a powerful spring, throwing himself the other way in a desperate attempt to get clear. As he sailed through the air, Obi-Wan pulled his blaster from his holster and prepared to fire at the oncoming attacker.  
  
He felt a thrill of relief as he narrowly missed being hit, almost overlooking the strange feeling that passed through his leg as it was pushed forward by some unseen force. As he landed hard into the dirt at the side of the road a cloud of deep brown covered him, clouding his vision for a brief moment. Now Obi-Wan felt the pain, waves of agony rushing up from his calf, immobilizing him.  
  
Repressing the overpowering urge to scream, he looked up the clearing sky to see the speeder door slam shut as the vehicle sped away. Obi-Wan felt exhausted and his head hit the ground hard as he lost the strength to hold it up, his mouth twisted into a grimace. The throbbing pain of his leg was excruciating and the last thing he saw was Qui-Gon's face hovering above him before the scene was outlined by a bright flash, then faded to black. 


	6. Chapter 6

Official Disclaimer: The characters and places in this fic belong to George Lucas and Lucasfilm. Payton is mine. No copyright infringement was intended and I'm still never going to receive any money from this. As usual.  
  
Author's Note: Okay, the reviews have spurred me on to update a little sooner, so here's the next chapter. Thanks to everyone for reading! Reviews are encouraged! *Hint, hint, nudge, nudge* And some comments to my reviewers...  
Jules: Your wish is my command. I'll try to update sooner from now on.   
Death Rider: Yes, a little Obi-torture always adds to the mix!  
Jedi Ha'li and Culf: Thanks. More has arrived. :)  
Anna Skywalker: You'll find out!  
Spazoid: Ha! *Gives her a chibi Merry Brandybuck doll to make her calm down*  
  
Exile  
  
By Ender  
  
Part 6  
  
  
He could fell the rampant flame as it licked at his leg in bursts of pain, stinging worse than any lightsaber burn he had ever encountered before, while causing vivid colors to flicker in the darkness surrounding him. A floating feeling engulfed his body; he could only feel his throbbing leg, the rest of his body strangely absent. Fleeting visions of water flashed past his eyes as he slowly opened his eyelids and suppressed a groan.   
  
Disoriented, Obi-Wan blinked up at the lights that temporarily blinded him, looking for something to focus on. Something moved in his peripheral vision, but as he turned to look at the shape a sharp tug pulled at his leg, and the blaze swiftly transformed into an inferno. The young man gave a strangled scream as his body jerked on reflex, his jaw locking tight and his nails cutting into his palms as his fists clenched.   
  
"Hold him," he heard faintly, a whisper behind the dull roar in his ears. As the sunspots in his sight slowly disintegrated, the worried face of Payton emerged. The older man put a broad arm across his friend's chest, bracing him until the spasms stopped.  
  
"Sorry," he said with an apologetic grimace. "We had to get your boot off to see the damage."  
  
Leaning his head up weakly, Obi-Wan could see Qui-Gon gently pushing up his pants left leg, a small emergency kit beside him. He dropped his head with a lifeless thud as another swell of pain tensed his body.  
  
"Blaster wound," he heard his former master say. "It went right through the calf. Is there bacta in this?" Payton's face, hovering above him, nodded as Qui-Gon pointed towards the kit.  
  
"Yes, in the second compartment." He leaned over to study the wound. "It must have come from the speeder as it left."  
  
"No," Obi-Wan managed to choke out, gritting his teeth together. "My leg went forward. It hit me from behind."  
  
He could feel both men's gazed on him. "Are you sure?" asked Qui-Gon.  
  
"Yes," he replied, his quiet accent seeming very hoarse in the silent din of the room. Suddenly he remembered what had gotten them into this mess. "What about the ambassadors?"  
  
Payton's face grew dark as he stared at something across the room. "Dead. They were shot by one of their own before he incapacitated our vehicle and jumped in the speeder. He must have blasted you as he ran."   
  
"Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon's cultured accent started to fade away as the young man started to drift back into hallucination. "I'm going to put the bacta on now." He simply grunted, black slowly replacing yellow as he stared at the ceiling. Qui-Gon's voice melted into the oncoming silence, but for the barest moment as he sunk in delusion, Obi-Wan could swear that everything was back to normal, and his Master was taking him home.  
  
************  
  
"The search for the sniper goes on as the wariness of the planet greatens at the continuous threat of war..."   
  
The pronounced voice of the news reporter pierced Obi-Wan's eardrums as he woke up on the hard floor. Rolling his head to the side, he glimpsed Payton and Qui-Gon watching Ruida's holonet on a small projector. Gathering his strength over the next few moments, the young man bent his uninjured right leg up and grabbed it, pulling himself upright with a groan.   
  
"How long have I been out?" he muttered as they turned to look at him with startled looks.   
  
"Almost a day," Qui-Gon answered finally, his concern guarded, but showing through his defenses. "How's the leg?"  
  
Probing the injury with the Force, Obi-Wan was surprised to feel that it was much better, the swelling and ache down to a minimal, and somewhat tolerable, level.   
  
"Better," he said as he lightly pulled his pants leg up and ran a hand over the rough, tightly wound bandage encompassing his lower leg. Looking up, he held his former Master's gaze. "Thank you." The older man simply nodded.  
  
Payton rose and walked over, taking Obi-Wan's hand and pulling him up in one fluid motion. "You should be able to stand on it," he told his charge. "We used the fastest-healing bacta on the market."   
  
Obi-Wan carefully put his left foot on the floor and slowly put pressure on his leg as Payton put a supporting arm around his shoulders. Soon he was standing tall, his full body weight on the wound with only a mild ache. With a nod from Obi-Wan, Payton released his hold.  
  
"You're right." Obi-Wan gave a tiny grin as he took a step forward. "That was some good bacta." He bounced a bit, testing his leg's limits, and nearly stumbled, catching himself on the wall.   
  
"But you still need to give it some rest." Payton maneuvered him over to a nearby chair and the former Jedi sank into the large piece of furniture. Obi-Wan looked over to the glimmering picture, following the commentary. The three men became silent as they watched the threat of war build on both sides, the reporting beings showing the armies massing on both planets.   
  
Minutes later, the person from before returned, his voice echoing in the silent safe house after a lengthy pause. Obi-Wan felt a shiver travel down his spine; somehow, he had a bad feeling about that uncharacteristic pause.  
  
"A statement from police has just been released. The chief suspect in the sniper incident is a man named Obi-Wan Kenobi. Recordings have been found of the suspect speaking with the alleged leader of the attacks, Payton Tiernan. Both are allied with the well-known Tora, who are currently denying the allegations. More on this as the police reveal further evidence." 


	7. Chapter 7

Official Disclaimer: The usual. I don't own these characters and places, I'm not receiving money for this and no copyright infringement is intended. And I'm still poor. Whee.  
  
Shameless Advertising: CSI fans out there, check out Spazoid's new CSI fic, Paint it Black. Good stuff.   
  
Author's Note: Wow all the reviews were awesome! They inspired me to get out his chapter faster, so don't forget to drop another one by after you get done with this one!  
Jules: You're welcome. And knowing the boys, trouble is around the corner.  
Aoi Tenshi: You got it.  
Spazoid: Ha, I did it again. And please don't kill Merry. *holds up her Pippin doll* Pippin wouldn't like it.  
Jedi Ha'Li: Thank you.  
Tavae Themisal: Oh, Qui-Gon and the Council will sweat. Believe me. Just wait.  
Anna Skywalker: Yes, running is order. ;)  
Culf: "Poor Obi" is right.  
Shelia: Thank you very much. Hope this is updating soon enough.  
~Becky~: Glad you picked it up again. And I was expecting a request like yours... *she drags up a bin* Free Legolas dolls for reviewers. Get 'em before supplies run out.  
  
  
Exile  
  
By Ender  
  
Part 7  
  
  
Qui-Gon started as the being's voice reverberated through the almost empty safe house. Payton, less in control of himself, cursed lightly beneath his breath.  
  
"Damn! What is going on?" he exclaimed as he punched the arm of his chair in frustration. Obi-Wan merely stared at the flickering hologram, faint reflections glinting off of his pale irises.  
  
"I don't know. But we need to get out of here," the former Jedi stated at last as his growing feeling of unease turned his stomach. It was only a matter of time before the Tora led them to the remote building. "Now."   
  
He braced his arms on the fluffy chair, muscles growing taught as he lifted himself onto his feet. With a small grimace, he put a delicate pressure on his left leg until he was standing fully, then began to walk towards the door. An obvious limp marred his gait, but he stood steadily on his leg as he turned to look at the other men. Payton was already in motion, grabbing his scabbard and roughly attaching itself to his belt. Qui-Gon merely strode over in the noble manner which surrounded him everywhere he went; he knew Obi-Wan's premonitions were often right, as much as he tried to convince his Padawan otherwise.  
  
The three men grabbed the barest survival supplies available and set out to the nearby woods, Payton and Qui-Gon treading slightly behind Obi-Wan in case his newfound strength should give out. Lush greenery within the vast trees soon trapped them into the mass of wildlife. Sounds normally absent in civilization hummed around them as winds rustled leaves and animals moved through the brush. Obi-Wan found himself nearly calmed by the peaceful air.  
  
"Where are we headed?" Qui-Gon asked quietly, also affected by the tranquility. Payton's answer was abruptly cut short as the harsh rev of a motor penetrated the wall of greenery. Jedi and Tora dropped to the ground as more engines joined the sound of the first. Faint voices could be heard seconds later, all coming from the direction of the abandoned structure.  
  
They laid and waited until the dim speech finally faded away, right as Ruida's sun set in the twilight sky. Payton grabbed his charge by the shoulders and hauled him up; no time could be wasted. His face dark from the moving shadows of the forest and his own anger, he turned to the Jedi Master and finally answered his question.  
  
"As far away from the city as possible."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Twin moons shed pale silver light over the warriors as they hiked deeper and deeper into the wilderness, clouds crossing their path in the threatening sky. Qui-Gon led the way up a steep embankment as Payton supported Obi-Wan as much as the younger man would allow. Though he would admit it to no one, the throbbing in his leg had increased to excruciating pain. But he could still walk on it, so he would.  
  
The way was hard going, stones littering the ground as the companions weaved through the path leading to the top of the rise. Obi-Wan paused to lean on a stick he had picked up earlier, shifting his weight off of the afflicted leg.  
  
"Almost there," Payton muttered to Obi-Wan, who offered an answering grunt in return.   
Qui-Gon, now almost to the crest of the mount, was well aware of Obi-Wan's suffering, his Force signature full of pain. The Jedi wanted nothing more than to use the Force to alleviate the ache, but the risk of driving his former Padawan away further kept him from doing do. Obi-Wan was not used to Qui-Gon yet, and the Jedi would do nothing to jeopardize getting his son back.  
  
Now the ground far below came into view, a long stretch of level plain illuminated by one of the moons as it broke through the suffocating clouds. Qui-Gon stared as his gaze caught sight of a substantial building at the bottom of the hill directly in front of him. He dropped to the ground and motioned for Obi-Wan and Payton to do the same as they came up behind him.  
  
"I thought you said this was open land," the Jedi stated, reaching out with the Force to scan the area.  
  
"I did," Payton answered heatedly, peering over the apex through the tall mound of grass crowing the slope. "That's not supposed to be there."  
  
"But it is," Obi-Wan added, the strain in his voice apparent under his words. He paused a second before resuming, his voice growing stronger with effort. "We need to scout it."  
  
Making an attempt to stand up, Obi-Wan rose about halfway before his leg gave out and he crashed back into the dirt. Qui-Gon, ignoring his earlier caution, laid a comforting hand on the young man's shoulder as he probed the wound and let the Force absorb much of the pain. An uneasy pause fell over the tiny group until Obi-Wan gave a tiny nod.  
  
"Thank you," he said, nodding in the Jedi's direction. Qui-Gon nodded as well, relieved, and turned to the Tora beside them.   
  
"I will go scout the area. Give me an hour." Payton motioned his consent, his gaze still fixed on the injured man beside him.   
  
"We will alert you to any dangers." He handed over a comlink, which Qui-Gon placed inside his tunic pocket.  
  
Without a word, Qui-Gon raced over the hill and down to the clearing below, staying as close to the ground as possible and using his dark brown robe for camouflage. Stooping behind a close tree, he reached out again with the Force. As he explored the building's signatures something jolted him; his blood ran cold as ice and his body tensed against the rough bark. One familiar presence shone like a beacon through the night, filled with malice. There was no mistaking the revolting aura of Boh. 


	8. Chapter 8

Official Disclaimer: As usual, I am not making money from this and no copyright infringement was intended. Every character in this fic belongs to Lucasfilm, not me, except for Payton and Boh. And if you want to use Boh in a fic for some reason...you're a very disturbed person.  
  
Author's Note: *ducks to avoid hard objects thrown in her direction* Sorry about the wait for this chapter, but my time was taken up by school and god-awful ACT classes for a very long time. Now that that test is done, I can return to semi-normal updating. And just for everyone's information, the fact that Boh is a clinical psychopath (though I won't go into a lot of detail on it) influenced me to up the rating to R, so if you are disturbed by things of this nature, consider yourself warned. Thanks for your patience, and don't forget to leave a review on the way out! *she does the over 60 review dance...for the first time...^_^*  
And some shout outs...  
  
Spazoid: Oh yes... *gives an evil grin* Oh, and no major Obi-torture, I promise.  
Culf: Back and badder than ever!  
Anna Skywalker: I love randomness. *pulls out a bin of rocks for the other readers*  
Igne Draconis: Thank you. And I'm glad to know someone got the name!  
Rings of Saturn: It's a kind of metaphor. I randomly lapse into those... but thanks!  
Shelia: Glad you liked it. :)  
Cherryblossem Goddess: Thanks!!!!! And yes, the update's finally here.   
Jedilittlebee: Methinks your Force premonitions are right. ^_^  
Jules: Thank you.  
Death Rider: Oh don't worry, more is ahead...hope you enjoy this one!  
Agent Jaid: Yes, Sir! Or Ma'am, whichever applies... ;) And I'll take that suggestion into consideration.  
Exile  
  
Part 8  
  
By Ender  
Slick blood ran down Obi-Wan's face as he tumbled to the ground, his cuffed hands bound uselessly behind his back. He could hear Payton struggling behind him as the guards threw them into a small room, the Tora growling curses in multiple languages at their captors. They had been captured on the hill an hour earlier, his painful ankle preventing them from running for cover.   
  
With a thunderous bang, the door slammed shut, automatic locks hissing shut as Payton snarled in frustration.  
  
"What the hell is this?"   
  
Confusion bled through his words as the older man kicked at the wall and then sat down hard next to Obi-Wan with a grunt. The former Jedi managed a to bite back a groan and gave a small grin at his friend's lapse in composure, adjusting himself so he sat against the wall with the pressure off of his leg. Dull lighting cast strange shapes around them, the crack in the door the only source of light. The young man stared at the patterns around them and let his thoughts wander for a brief moment, just as puzzled as Payton.  
  
/No, / he admonished himself, shaking his head lightly as he tensed his muscles, /you need to focus. Clear your mind. /   
  
Jedi training kicking in, Obi-Wan drew his legs in and assumed the closest thing to a meditation posture he could manage. Years of instruction enabled him to lapse into a calmer state almost immediately, and for once in his life he could honestly say that the long hours of meditation had paid off. Qui-Gon would've been thrilled. He gave a firmer shake at the thought of his former Master and reined his thoughts back in. Minutes of rumination revealed nothing but an uneasy feeling and he gradually drifted back to reality, opening his eyes to meet Payton's gaze.  
  
"I have no idea what's happening," Obi-Wan replied slowly, finally addressing Payton, "but we need to find out."   
  
They waited in the semi-darkness, silent for a time until Payton leaned forward, now more collected. Stray hairs fell across his face, hiding his worried gaze.  
  
"How's the leg?" he asked, flicking his head towards the injury with a questioning look. The younger man moved the extremity slightly and gauged the pain.   
  
"Not bad, for now, but-" The rest of Obi-Wan's reply was cut off by the murmuring of the airlocks as they let out air and opened, yellow light flowing through the wide entryway.  
  
Three men stood in the doorway, though only one strode forward to tower over the prisoners, the other two remaining behind to stand ominously. Obi-Wan blinked through the intense light that assaulted his eyes, and focused on the new man, blinking furiously. A glimmer of recognition fired in his brain as the man's face came into view, but Obi-Wan couldn't place it. A cold smile broke across the man's face as he saw Obi-Wan, his calculating eyes glimmering with a look of malice. Obi-Wan felt a burning wave of fury pass through his body as the memory finally came to him.  
  
"You," he snarled, straining against his bonds, not bothering to try and restrain himself. The man's grin deepened and his white canines shone in the illumination.  
  
"You remember me, little Obi-Wan?" Boh stepped forward and grabbed the young man by his hair, pulling them eye-to-eye.   
  
"Because I certainly remember you." His smile faded as he slammed his heavy boot down on Obi-Wan's bad ankle, steadily increasing the pressure as he kept his grip on the former Jedi's hair.  
  
Obi-Wan squirmed in agony, the pain threatening unconsciousness. Eyes shut tight, he tried to accept the ache and release it to the Force, but it was too overwhelming. Almost giving in to the blackness, Obi-Wan gasped as Boh released the leg, rolling onto one side as he groaned, his face pulled up into a grimace. Payton lunged forward, but was met by one of the guards and thrown into the wall.  
  
"Weakling," Boh spat in disgust at the former Jedi, turning away to address his men. Obi-Wan merely attempted to banish the pain, not aware of Boh's insult.  
  
"Who the hell are you?" Payton yelled, anger clear in his voice. "Why are you doing this?"  
  
Boh spun around to view his hostages as he ignored Payton, one of the other men advancing in an unspoken threat. Boh's tone was nonchalant as his voice turned to ice.  
  
"Kill them."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Qui-Gon pulled his flowing cloak closer to his body as he rounded a corner, his pulse racing. He had narrowly missed another guard seconds before, but the deep shadows cast by the jagged edges of the building had shielded him from view. The steady thud of the pacing guards footsteps echoed through the night as Qui-Gon briefly rested his head against the wall, worn out to a degree by the hour of running and hiding that had taken place after he witnessed his companion's capture by armed men. Slowly the reverberations died away and silence took its place, the blood rushing in his ears the only audible sound.   
  
As soon as the area was clear, he moved as quickly and surely as a feline, smooth movements barely moving the air around him as he slid around the corner. Adrenaline surged through the Jedi as he shot off to the small opening in front of him, his enhanced senses picking up the guard gradually returning. Taking measure of the control panel in a moment, Qui-Gon pulled the cover out of the wall and studied the wires, his Jedi training helping him to analyze his form of attack.   
  
The hairs on his neck rising as the sentry drew closer, he grabbed two wires, red and yellow, and bound them together, muttering a small prayer to the Force under his breath. With a soft groan, the tiny door slid open, bright moonlight reflected off of the marred silver finish. Wasting no time, the big Jedi crammed himself through the small opening, then threw his shoulder hard against the broken entrance to close it again. It gave with a grinding screech, Qui-Gon grimacing with effort and the knowledge that the sound was probably heard for miles. He stared in the blackness in front of him with unfocused eyes, then turned inward and let the Force flow through his body.  
  
Reaching out, Qui-Gon could feel the mind of the lookout, now nearly on top of him. Sifting through the layers of confusion, fatigue, and suspicion, the Jedi probed the man's inner thoughts and pushed with the Force, covering his thoughts with confusion and a subtle suggestion to leave. The man reached for the door, resting his hand for a moment against the cool metal before obeying, his trudging footsteps barely audible through the door, but definitely retreating. Qui-Gon allowed himself a sigh of relief and ran a hand through his hair, taking his hand off of his lightsaber. With a deliberate slowness, he turned to the blackened corridor behind him, willing his eyes to adjust.   
  
/Where to go now. / 


	9. Chapter 9

Official Disclaimer: All the characters/places/things used in this fic are the property of Lucasfilm etc. No copyright infringement was intended, and I am not making a cent from this.  
  
Author's Note: Okay, so my computer decided to screw me over and crash at the worst possible time. I've finally rewritten this chapter, things will be moving forward. And also thanks for the reviews! *does the 70 review dance* Keep 'em coming please! Oh, and about Boh's behavior: though it may seem very eccentric and implausible, his symptoms actually are the main indicators for a real-life psychopath, according to medical standards. Just wanted to let you know. ^_^  
  
Shout-outs...  
Anna Skywalker: Nice. Here's some more. *bin of rocks appears* And yes, I will. ^_^  
Shelia: Yes, he better. Or things will get very messy.   
Jedilittlebee: Meat and potatoes at your service. Dessert on the way. ;)  
Jules: Thank you! And more will come soon.  
REALbluelightsaber: Thanks a lot!  
Agent Jaid: GOING!  
Exile  
  
Part 9  
  
By Ender  
  
Obi-Wan lurched forward clumsily, his foot preventing him from doing much more than throwing himself blindly at the nearest guard in a last desperate act. The tall man swung around as he caught the motion in the corner of his eye, his fist catching the young man's jaw, snapping it back. Obi-Wan dropped to the ground, stunned, as his mouth filled with slick blood. Coughing hoarsely, he leaned to the side, shaking his head to clear it as he spit out the blood with a groan. He could hear the fierce grunt of Payton as the Tora had marginally more success; the other guard swore loudly as he was slammed into the wall.  
  
Both guards surged forward threateningly, but the smaller figure of Boh stepped in front of them; Obi-Wan could make out only the man's silhouette, rimmed in the blinding light of the hall. A disconcerting giggle filled the room, a high-pitched whine that ground at Obi-Wan's already aching head.   
  
"Nice try," Boh laughed, then cut off abruptly. "But you will die." The two guards stepped forward, one cracking his knuckles in uncontained anticipation. Boh held up a hand, his demeanor suddenly an icy calm. "Not now perhaps. Take them to the holding rooms."  
  
The guards paused in noticeable confusion before leaning down to pick up their captives, Boh walking out briskly to let them do their work. Obi-Wan was too weak to resist the guards' rough grip on his arms and Payton was knocked nearly senseless by the guard he had assaulted. The two men were dragged down the hall, feet scrabbling for purchase on the slick stone floors as their captors pulled firmly, their arms a tight vise around Obi-Wan and Payton's torsos.   
  
Minutes later the warriors were deposited in separate places, Obi-Wan dropped into an unceremonious pile in the center of a large room. A glance from Obi-Wan's bleary eyes revealed numerous sharp and very dangerous looking instruments around them, shining from tables trapping them in. He closed his eyes for a moment as a wave of despair washed over him, his head tilting down in defeat. The former Jedi's mind couldn't concentrate; Obi-Wan felt his self control ebbing as he kneeled painfully on the floor.   
  
Feeling a pulse in the back of his mind, Obi-Wan raised his head, eyelids snapping open to focus on a shape in the corner almost directly in front of him. For a second, the young man felt a movement in the Force and the figure of his former Master came into view. The former Jedi recognized the Force camouflage that Qui-Gon was employing to stay hidden, a trick Obi-Wan himself was going to learn...before his banishment. As the shock wore off, Obi-Wan let his head drop again; he couldn't give away Qui-Gon's position.   
  
Boh walked in front of him, tilting Obi-Wan's head up gently with a greasy hand.  
  
"You just don't appreciate my greatness, Obi-Wan," he murmured softly. His fingernails pressed into the skin at Obi-Wan's throat, cutting off a part of his air supply. "You never have."  
  
Obi-Wan gave a choked cough and then answered between clenched teeth, visage twisted in pain and anger. "You're insane, Boh. A cold-blooded murderer. You deserved life in prison."  
  
Boh wrenched away Obi-Wan's head with a hard cuff to Obi-Wan's cheek, a growl animating the man's voice.  
  
"I never deserved any of your Jedi justice," Boh snarled, volume rising as his face turned increasing shades of crimson. "You never saw the great things I could do. You twisted my words; I never did anything wrong."  
  
Obi-Wan's face displayed utter disbelief and contempt. "What about the hundreds of people you killed?" he asked incredulously. "What about the families of your victims?"  
  
Boh snorted, a grin spreading on his face. "It's their problem, not mine. They'll get over it. Just as this planet will adjust to a war." His eyes took on a glazed look as he stared off in thought. "And to me as their ruler."   
  
Obi-Wan's eyes opened in astonishment, his jaw dropping open slightly.   
  
"I mean," Boh continued with a giggle, starting to stalk around the room in steps trembling with excitement. "How many people can say they've started a war?" He held up a hand as if motioned to invisible crowds of adoring subjects. "I'll be revered!"  
  
Obi-Wan shook with disgust at Boh's insanity, his bound hands straining against the cuffs uncontrollably. His gaze centered on Boh, Obi-Wan almost missed the blurred motion of Qui-Gon against the gray walls of the holding room. The Jedi had taken advantage of Boh's distracted reverie; before anyone could comprehend what was going on, the guards were down on the floor, dead or mortally wounded.  
  
Boh whipped around with a roar, his rage skyrocketing when he recognized Qui-Gon. The Jedi's lightsaber blazing green as he advanced, its faint hum familiar music to Obi-Wan's ears. Boh launched himself at the Jedi Master, but Qui-Gon threw out a hand at the last moment, Force-pushing him back. The man hit the wall with a bone-jarring crack and fell to in heap, legs and arms sprawled. Stepping forward, the Jedi watched as Boh rolled over, braced himself on his arms, and attempted to rise, laughing the whole time.   
  
Obi-Wan observed Boh's hand slipping around something in his pocket, grasping it in a firm grip. Time seemed to slow as the man held out a rectangular control, psychosis radiating from his dilated pupils. The former Jedi screamed out a warning to Qui-Gon, but too late; the bearded man was hit from behind by a hidden laser blast triggered by the remote in Boh's hand. Falling to his knees, Qui-Gon dropped his lightsaber, stunned.  
  
Now, in the confusion, Obi-Wan could feel the Force pulsing around him, waves of it crashing over his consciousness. He drew on the light, as he had done on his first mission with Qui-Gon seven years before. Its power dulled his pain and caused an amazing clarity to exploded inside his chaotic thoughts, once-absent energy flowing through his veins. The throbbing in his ankle gone, Obi-Wan stood in a effortless motion and charged at the preoccupied Boh, hand outstretched and calling Qui-Gon's lightsaber to him.   
  
Cool metal hit his palm with a satisfying firmness, gripped in his hand with an old familiarity. Thumbing the power button, Obi-Wan ignited the humming blade as he swung towards Boh, who was now readying the laser for another blast. He was too late.   
  
Obi-Wan dealt the killing blow to the man, executing a gymnastic flip he had perfected as a Jedi to deal a maximum force of power behind his blow. Boh collapsed, his face frozen forever in anger. Obi-Wan landed, but took no time to savor his victory, dropping to the floor to dodge the blaster bolt that shot past his head.  
  
Looking up in the ensuing silence, the young man felt his blazing awareness of the Force dim, back to his normal level. He rose, walking over to Qui-Gon to see how badly the Jedi had been hit. Qui-Gon assured him he had only been grazed by the laser, accepting his lightsaber with a small smile as Obi-Wan held it out to him. Obi-Wan couldn't help smiling back, taking a moment to savor the friendship he had once had with his former Master. However, they had to escape, and fast; time was running out and Payton still had to be freed.  
  
Before exiting the room, Obi-Wan took one look at the motionless body of Boh, the man that had ruined his life. And walked away. 


	10. Chapter 10

Official Disclaimer: No copyright infringement was intended in this fic and all the characters/places/things used here are property of Lucasfilm etc. I am not making money from this either. Darn.   
  
Also, the quote used is from Jedi Apprentice; the Dark Rival and is the property of Jude Watson and Scholastic. I have no affiliation with them and no copyright infringement was intended.  
  
Author's Note: Well, after insane amounts of schoolwork/finals, writer's block, one of the worst weeks of my life, and two vacations, I have returned. This is the last chapter of Exile and I'd like to thank all the reviewers for their great support and inspiration. Thanks to Spaz for putting up with proofreading and such, and jedilittlebee for jump-starting me into action after my stuff cleared up. Again, enjoy the last part and don't forget to drop a review on the way out. Thanks for waiting!  
  
AN #2: The (...) indicates a dream sequence.  
  
Anna Skywalker: Thanks! And I'll try to write another fic with someone to throw rocks at, so keep them ready. REALbluelightsaber: Thanks, I'm glad you enjoyed the Boh-slaying. :) Agent Jaid: Yep, just finishing it off. Your answer's in this chapter. Master Elora Dannan: I'm writing, I'm writing! Jedilittlebee: Yep, I'm still here and now it's finished. ^_^ And thanks for the nice review for Quietus, I'm glad you liked it. In fact, I took your suggestion and I might be writing a new Obi/Qui fic which has something a little similar to the parts you liked in Quietus. And my e-mail's up on the author page now, so feel free to e-mail me anytime! Laurajslr: Thanks for the compliments, I'm glad you like the fic!  
  
Exile  
  
Chapter 10   
  
By Ender  
  
Qui-Gon stood in front of the communicator, a small holo of the Council shimmering before him. Bowing slightly, he began his report, deep voice echoing in the empty metal room.  
  
"We have been cleared of any blame in the political situation and Boh's death, Masters. The unrest has subsided and the peace accord has been accepted on both sides."  
  
The tiny figure of Mace Windu leaned forward, fingers steepled as usual as his piercing gaze fixed on Qui-Gon.  
  
"So it is done?" Qui-Gon inclined his head, heavy robes shifting slightly around him.  
  
"Yes, Master. The nightmare is over." A small sigh could be heard over the communicator's intercom as the Council members all relaxed; the horrible event that had plagued them was complete. This had been one of the worst situations the Jedi had known, and Qui-Gon shared in their relief. A sense of calm seemed to fill the picture, with the exception of a frowning Yoda.  
  
"And spoken to Obi-Wan, you have?"  
  
Qui-Gon's spirits fell, as did his mental shielding; his tumultuous emotions were bared for all the Council to see, but at this point he didn't care.   
  
"No, Master," he replied wearily, "I have not."  
  
Yoda's tone shifted to one of great sadness.   
  
"Do this, you must. Then up to him, it is."  
  
********  
  
Obi-Wan's intense blue eyes stared at a spot on his wall, a spot they had not left for hours. He had been sitting motionless in his room, his healing leg draped over the side of the chair as he tried to make sense of his thoughts. Even the ache that was setting into his stiff back not break his dark mood, a minor annoyance compared to the decisions that he had to make, and had already made.  
  
A loud knock shocked him out of his brooding, forcing Obi-Wan to pry himself up from his chair and make his way slowly to the door. The door slid open as the Bevan hit the panel with a fist, revealing the familiar figure of Qui-Gon. The Jedi seemed almost as motionless as Obi-Wan had been minutes before, his voice coming out just a little too measured and forced.  
  
"My transport leaves in an hour on landing pad sixteen." He paused for a second, clearly trying to maintain his calm. "If you would like to join us, we will wait for you. I will understand if you don't." Despite his best efforts, a bit of pleading could be heard in his voice. "But please, just consider it. That is all I ask."  
  
"I will." Obi-Wan's voice was sincere as he nodded, but no hint of an answer could be seen in his guarded features.  
  
"Goodbye, then."  
  
"Goodbye."  
  
********  
  
The door hissed shut as Obi-Wan heaved a sigh and made his way over to his bed. He sat on the edge of the tan blanket, the mattress sinking under the man's weight as his muscled arms braced against the sides. The Bevan felt his eyes grow heavy as a wave of weariness settled over him, the pressure behind his eyes growing stronger in the precursor to a bad headache.  
  
His eyes started to close involuntarily, but he did nothing to stop their descent. Obi-Wan mentally shrugged; a quick nap to clear his head wouldn't hurt. Swinging his feet up onto the bed, he propped his head up on the pillow and quickly fell asleep.  
  
(It was black.  
  
Darkness filled every square inch of Obi-Wan's vision, filling his with a disorienting feeling that made it seem like he was floating. Blue eyes looked down into the blackness below him; maybe he was floating.  
  
A cool breeze ruffled his hair, drawing his attention to a silvery mist appearing in the distance. It seemed to be calling to him, swirling in patterns that he couldn't break his gaze from. He began to walk towards it, feet hitting an invisible ground of shadows.  
  
It seemed like hours passed as Obi-Wan strode in the mist's direction, but fatigue didn't overcome him. Instead, only a sense of purpose filled his mind, spurring him on further. As he drew closer, he could make out a silver path concealed under the twisting mists. Through an irrational leap of faith that could be only accepted in a dream, he realized that it was the path he was looking for.  
  
His desire to reach the path growing, he increased his pace, but after a while he noticed it was getting no closer. Frustration rushed through his veins and he began to jog, then sprint, all to no avail. Now he became tired, the ever-distant path glittering, mocking him with its remoteness.   
  
Exhaustion overtook him and he sunk to the ground, struggling for breath. All he could do was watch the taunting vapor curl around itself in an almost-circle.  
  
A broken circle. Memories. A voice echoed in the emptiness.   
  
"I would be honored to accept you as my Padawan, Obi-Wan Kenobi."  
  
The words left the same sense of accomplishment, of rightness as they had the first time. He knew he had found who he was. Filled with renewed energy, he opened his mouth to answer...)  
  
And then it was over.  
  
Obi-Wan jolted up into a sitting position, heart racing. Sweat clung on his brow, and he drew up a shaky hand to wipe it away. His body was shivering, but he knew what he had to do, what the Force was willing him to do. A glance at the chrono jolted his heart again; his hour was almost up. Obi-Wan jumped off the bed, stopping quickly to grab his cloak before bolting out the door.  
  
  
He skidded around the hall's corner, bringing him right into the path of an oncoming Payton. The Tora grabbed the younger man's shoulders with a firm grip, keeping them both from falling over. Payton broke into a grin.  
  
  
"Hey, where are you going so fast?" His warm tone filled Obi-Wan with so much guilt about his decision that it made him remain silent. Payton's grin faded as the Bevan failed to answer. "You've decided, haven't you?"  
  
"Yes," Obi-Wan answered simply.  
  
"And you haven't chosen the Tora, I take it."  
  
"No."  
  
Payton sighed, his face twisting into a frown. "I see."   
  
Obi-Wan could hear the regret in his friend's voice and tried to explain. "I'm sorry but it...it just feels right." The older man cut off the rest of his answer.  
  
"It's all right, Obi-Wan. I can't say that I'm not disappointed," he paused, a small smile starting to hint at the corner of his mouth, "but I'm not surprised." Obi-Wan's features twisted in confusion.  
  
"You're a Jedi to the bone, Obi-Wan; I could tell ever since Qui-Gon arrived. You lapsed into Jedi habits like you were born to it. And you were. You can't fight it." Payton placed a hand on Obi-Wan's shoulder. "Go. You have my blessing...though you would've made one hell of a Tora."   
  
Both men grinned at that comment, but Obi-Wan's soon faded.   
  
"I'm sorry I have to leave you like this." He started to unbuckle his sword belt. "Please, take this back for one of your students."  
  
"Keep it," Payton smiled, "As a memento of your Caedmon. Maybe it'll remind you to check back now and then."  
  
Obi-Wan broke into a genuine grin. "You can count on it." He glanced at a chrono on the wall. "I'm sorry, but I have to get going." Smiling wistfully, he gave a ceremonial bow.  
  
"Until we meet again, Caedmon Tiernan."  
  
"Until then, Padawan Kenobi."  
  
********  
  
Qui-Gon stood on the ship's loading ramp, tensely leaning against the wall as he stared at the road leading to the shipyards. Checking the time once more, he was filled with dread; Obi-Wan showed no signs of coming and the transport was leaving soon. The Jedi hadn't considered, hadn't wanted to believe that his former Padawan would not come, but it looked like that was the harsh reality. With a look of utter pain, he turned and began to board the ship.  
  
A roar of a motor behind him gave Qui-Gon a shock of hope and he forced himself to turn around, jaw clenched with nervousness. A figure jumped out of the speeder and Qui-Gon knew that walk better than any being alive. He couldn't help smiling at the man as pure joy relieved the anxiety he had felt for months. The younger man jogged up to the ship, his leg clearly better than it had been, and stopped in front of the Jedi Master.  
  
"Sorry I'm late," Obi-Wan gave a sly grin that Qui-Gon hadn't seen in over a year.  
  
"No, you're just on time," Qui-Gon grinned back, then become aware of his situation and grimaced, "Obi-Wan, I'm sorry-" Obi-Wan cut in in a calming tone.  
  
"You are forgiven. What you did was wrong, but I can see now why you did it. No matter what has happened, I am a Jedi and I cannot ignore my duty to the Order and my Master...if you'll have me again."  
  
"Of course." Qui-Gon wrapped his arm around the younger man's shoulders and smiled. "Of course."  
  
Dropping his arm, they silently walked onto the ship as they had done hundreds of times before, after the successful ends of countless missions. Obi-Wan closed his eyes, sensed the Force flowing around him, and smiled.  
  
He had never felt anything more right in his life. 


End file.
